


The Thief in the Night

by Iris_Rose



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Rose/pseuds/Iris_Rose
Summary: "Sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures" I say as I open the refrigerator.Lili is one of the most infamous thieves in Gotham, but her life is about to take an extreme turn.





	The Thief in the Night

Chapter One  
A Black Cat

The cold air rises at me as slide the window open, forcing me to take a quick breath in. I climb onto the window seal and jump off from there, into the frigid night with my heavy bag behind me. My landing is silent. I bend my knees to break the fall, nothing fancy. The movement of the jump makes the gold bars in the bag clink, but only slightly. I took the time to wrap the bars in cloth for a reason. Just a Quick Tip for Successful Thievery and Cheating Life. Note them, they’re useful.  
Standing up, I glance back a the bank I just robbed. The hardest part is done, now I just have to vanish. I look both ways down the the inky alley, finding nothing but shadows and stray cats. The shadows swallow me as I make my way down the alley, practically hugging the wall. I feel invisible, I always do. I make sure not to trip on trash that carpets the floor. Nobody cares about a clean Gotham anymore, why would they? Gotham does not have much going for it, well at lest it has carpet.  
The softest rustle of the trash carpet makes me jump. My head swerves only to find a cat making it's way around a corner. Then I glance up, sensing someone looking down on me.  
Sure enough, Robin stares down at me through the window I had just escaped from. Really! I thought this was going to be a clean brake. He smiles, it covers half his face, he looks like a dork! Robin always does. We have had stands off many times in the past and no matter where, when or what, he has that dorky smile.  
The question is, how did he find me? I kept this gig quiet, not getting others involved, I need the cash from this job. I must have tripped the silent alarm, crap! I was too confident! Need to be more carful next time, if I get a next time. Tip for successful Thievery and Cheating Life #4, You never know when your last rig will be, keep that in mind.  
“Found you.” He says as he climbs out of the window. From the edge he jumps off in a graceful flip, landing swiftly. He makes eye contact with me, and flashes a smile.  
“Show off!” I yell at him then make a break for it. I sprint as fast as my legs can carry me, but the heavy bag of gold is nice and shinny inside the bag, but is not helping me escape. My steps are heavy and slow, as a result, a steel rope winds around my ankle, crap. I fall Face forward, why is it always the face? I let go of the bag and the gold scatters everywhere.  
The Dork approaches me his yellow cape flowing, almost like Robin is glowing. Why in the world is he wearing bright yellow and green?! Doesn’t he know that it makes him stand out like a swore thumb? And how in the world is he suppose to hide in that costume? It’s like a flashing neon sing saying, Look at me! I’m right here! How could the Dork dress like that in such a dark place! And not to mention that dorky smile! Where did he learn to smile like that? The circus!? He really needs this Successful Thievery and Cheating Life tip #5; Stealth. Wear clothing that will allow you to blend in to your environment, whether it be a busy crowd or a bank vault. Choose stealth over style.  
“Got you!” He said in his peppy voice that makes me want to give him a knuckle sandwich. I tug at the rope around my ankle and smile, Tip #1 for Successful Thievery is all ways be prepared. I pull a small knife out of my gloves, hidden in a pouch I sewed just for an occasion like this. My knife isn’t just any knife, a laser knife. Made it myself. Yeah thats right! I made a laser knife, I know, I’m awesome!  
I will not be able to cut through a steel rope with just a regular knife. I learned that the hard way, and that’s why I made this. With this knife I just need to keep the Boy Dork occupied for about thirty seconds. Wont be hard, this guy will talk himself to death if you would let him.  
“You know, cheaters never prosper.” I hide the laser as much as I can as it makes it’s way through the rope. Which, and I am not lying, it is quite hard to hide a laser, I mean it’s light! “I am going to put you were you belong.” Well you can just shut up. I don’t belong in jail! Wait… Maybe I do. I do occasionally brake the law.  
“You’r only cheating if you get caught. And you have never caught me before. And cheating if fun, you should try it sometime.” I stick my tongue out at him. Pain flairs in my arm. I hope he didn’t see my flinch, I had burned myself with the laser, it’s harder than it looks to cut through steel rope with a laser knife, whale hiding it and looking away! Give me some credit! I can only do so much!  
“Oh, so mature. I and I am plenty good enough to catch you, you just cheat!” The knife gets through the ropes, and hits my skin. Although in pain, I’m free!  
“That still makes me better than you!” I jump up and grab a gold bar, leaving the rest behind. Without the weight and the head start, I get further and further ahead of the Boy Dork. He’s fast, but I have ben running from the authorities my whole life, so I am faster. I keep my ears sharp to listen to his footsteps to make sure that he does not catch up to me.  
A second pair of footsteps joins Robin's. They are heavier and swifter than Robin’s and that can only mean one thing, Batman. The Detective, the Dark Knight, if he catches me, there is no getting away. His skill level leaves mine in the dust. I will not be able to outrun Batman, like I can with the Dork. Well I do have one last trick up my sleeve. Energy stirs in my body, It shrinks and compresses, my eye sight sharpens and my ears grow and dark hair sprouts. I am no longer a thirteen year old girl, I am a small black cat.  
As a cat I can easily outrun any human. I can now hear the breathing of the crime fighters behind me and I can see into the darkest of shadows. My light steps and agile body leaves the Dynamic Duo behind.  
Cats can jump up to seven times their hight, so it is easy for me to use a fire escape to climb to the roof of a house. I pick a nice spot on ridgepole to sit. Shifting back into a human always feels unnatural for the loss of excellent eye sight and hearing.  
I let my human legs dangling over the edge, as I gaze over Gotham City’s slums. The dark streets and the shabby houses look haunting. But in the distance, light glows warmly. From here I can see the bustling streets of Upper Gotham. The Wayne tower, largest building in Gotham, shines the brightest. The sunlit tower standing above the dreary slums, almost made the tower look hopeful.  
Most people do talk about the Wayne foundation as if it is the hope for Gotham. They talk about how the Wayne family prospered in Gotham. All the good they did and stood, for what Gotham can become. That the people can become significant, you can become great. But I know Gotham better than anyone. And the Waynes were shot and killed, murdered, leaving behind an orphaned child. See in this world you are what you are born, you are what the city makes you. I was born a no one, and the city made me a thief, so I will forever be a criminal.  
I sit there for about a hour, letting the cold air wash over me and sink into my skin. I prepare to leave, but the sun starts to rise. The horizon flooded with colors. I sat there for sometime longer as the light chases the cold away from my skin. The beauty of the sunrise and the warmth makes me smile, maybe life was not so bad after all. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Please excuse spelling and grammar errors, I love to write, but I am not very good about that stuff. I hoped you enjoy the first chapter of Thief in the Night. This chapter will be one of the shortest chapters. If you comment I will reply, and read any of your fics under request. Thank you for reading and I hope you will read more.  
> Thanks,  
> Iris Rose


End file.
